Test and measurement systems are designed to receive and test signals. For example, a test and measurement system may be coupled to a device under test (DUT) to determine the current state of the DUT for testing purposes. For example, the test and measurement system may test a voltage, current, resistance, or other electrical properties of a circuit in a DUT for debugging purposes. Electrical circuits outside of the DUT may cause an electrical effect inside the DUT. Such effects should be mitigated, removed, and/or minimized to provide accurate testing data. For example, a DUT may be electrically isolated to mitigate unwanted signal noise. In some cases, particularly when operating at high frequency, the test and measurement system may generate signal noise. Such noise may enter the DUT and/or the test data, which may cause unwanted effects in the DUT and lead to inaccurate test results.
Aspects of the invention address these and other issues.